


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by Lyv3Wyr3



Series: Saturn x reader oneshots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: But a lot of heavy angst, Cause the bulbapidia entry had nothing about her personality-, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I used lyrics in here somewhere, I'm a t r o l l, Jupiter is a sweetheart, Kinda song fic, No Beta, Reader feels insecure, Saturn/Mars if you squint, Very OOC, You should go check her out, You've probably already guessed it, a g a i n, bruh can we talk about how pretty Mars is tho?, but also crying, but this fic ends with the reader and saturn being a thing, god i suck at writing, guess what?, her user is Ornari, i do not watch this show so charaters will be ooc, in this house we die like men, no beta cause my friend who could possibly beta is mia, ok maybe you don't have to squint, once again everyone in this fic is over 18, reader is chubby btw, self indulgent, the title? a song title, theres kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3
Summary: He looked to the side to see (Y/N) staring at him in a way that made his heart break into a million pieces. Oh no…“(Y/N).”Or in other words love triangles the fic!
Relationships: Saturn (Pokemon)/Reader, Saturn (Pokemon)/You
Series: Saturn x reader oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779871
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

_ Fifth  _ in command. The  _ least  _ important commander. The clumsiest and most emotional of all of them. It is probably obvious, but she was most  _ definitely  _ Cyrus’s least favorite. Still, this wasn’t something she allowed herself to be upset by. She was smart and worked hard. She would do anything to help the lead commander accomplish his goals. This includes not stirring up trouble with her fellow commanders.

And boy did they make that hard.

It wasn’t  _ entirely _ their fault. If she were being honest with herself her own emotions were the cause for much of her troubles. Two emotions in particular: love and jealousy.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was completely and  _ foolishly  _ in love with Saturn. Love is a strong word to use, but after the years of being with him how could she not be? How he always checked on her to make sure she was okay, the constant reassurance when she felt bad about how little she felt she contributed to the team, even sticking up for her to Cyrus once. All the evidence supported the fact that he cared about her.

But not as much as he apparently cared for a certain red-haired perfect bodied commander who’s name was as pretty as she is.  _ Mars. _

(Y/N) had to admit that she was gorgeous. She had caught herself staring at the other female from time to time. Wishing,  _ longing, _ to have the same effect on Saturn that she had. Her bubbly personality usually made most people drawn to her, and she was unusually kind to Saturn. When they finally realized they both had feelings for each other they would no doubt quickly get together and fall in love. They would be a great, happy couple. Saturns logical side would perfectly compliment her emotional one. They would have a perfectly happy life together.

Meanwhile (Y/N) would bitterly watch them grow together and be happy. She would watch Saturn give Mars the looks that she gives him when he’s not looking. She would watch as Mars held his hands while she rubbed her own wishing to just  _ once _ feel those cold slender fingers caress her own. She would listen to him whisper  _ ‘I love you’ _ to Mars. Words that she wished he’d only ever say to her.

Hence the jealousy.

There was really no contest. Mars was skinny and pretty and (Y/N) was chubby and average at best. So there was really no reason she should get her hopes up, right? There is no way that he could love her so don’t even try, right?

“(Y/N),” came a voice that she didn’t quite recognize. “(Y/N)!” It said louder. She was violently ripped from her thoughts.

“What, huh, yes?” She asked, still feeling a bit disoriented. A small melodic chuckle filled her ears. She knew that voice… a small bit of pink tinted her cheeks.  _ Saturn. _

“I came in here to give you some paperwork, but when I got here you were completely in a daze. Are you okay m’lady?” He asked as he took a seat on a clear spot on her desk. A smile spread across her lips at the familiar nickname. She got it back when they had tried to ride some Ponyta. She rode side-saddle and to tease her Saturn has called her m’lady ever since. And as much as she claimed to hate it (Y/N) secretly loved it…

“Sorry, Sir. I just was lost in thought. Anything I can help you with?” She asked as she began fidgeting with her sleeves, a nervous habit she had seemed to pick up when she wanted something but didn’t want to ask.

“No. Nothing really. I just needed to tell you that Master Cyrus is hosting a formal dance for his commanders and grunts tomorrow,” he said.

“Oh? Well, that’s awfully uncharacteristically nice of him,” She commented to which Saturn nodded.

“I thought so as well. Will I see you there?” He asked giving her a smile he secretly never gave anyone else. (Y/N) shrugged her shoulders.

“Dances aren’t really my thing. I’m not too good with people, remember?” He frowned slightly at her.

  
“Ah, I see. Well either way I hope I see you there, (Y/N),” he said getting up and leaving the room, door clicking behind him.

The smell of ocean scented soap lingered in the room. A scent that would forever be associated with Saturn in her mind. She sighed as she laid her head on her desk. Should she go to the dance? He had all but asked her to it anyways.

No no, what was she  _ thinking? _ This wasn’t some high school romance anime where the guy sees her in her dress and instantly realizes what he was missing all along (Spoiler alert! It somewhat is). He’s not going to just put the feelings he so  _ obviously _ has for Mars behind him like that.

... _ Right? _

After a few more hours of (over)thinking it was finally time for her to head home. She walked outside and noticed a bit of humidity. “Hm,” she wondered aloud, “It’s going to rain soon…” 

“Well, then you better get home soon!” Came a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Mars and Saturn walking side by side out of the building. (Y/N) took a deep breath and put the brightest, fakest smile she could muster on her face.

“Hey, strangers!” She greeted bubbly. “I see you two are close as always,” she said hoping her words didn’t sound as bitter out loud as they did in her head.

“Whatever silly, we’re just friends!” Mars said with a wave of her hand, cheeks the color of her hair. Uh-huh.  _ Suuuure. _

“We’ve talked about this (Y/N). No shipping your friends,” Saturn chastised. Oh if he only knew…

“Haha! Whatcha gonna do about it, Mister?” She giggled with fake happiness. She was quite the actor if she did say so herself.

“I could always  _ punish  _ you. After all, I am your superior,” he winked knowing just how to push her buttons.

She couldn’t fight the blush that spread across her face as she lightly punched his arm.  _ “Sir! _ I- d-don’t say things like  _ t-that! _ ” She whined. 

“Sorry m’lady, but I couldn’t resist,” he flirted. There he goes again. Flirting like it’s all a game to him.

“I-I’m going home! Have a good day you two!’ The flustered girl said as she began quickly walking away as Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter (who had just walked out of the building) laughed at how obviously embarrassed she was.

“She’s so funny,” Mars said as she lightly bumped into Saturn. He smiled kindly at his close friend.    
  
“That she is. I’ll see you later Mars,” he said as he began walking away with Jupiter who happened to live in the same direction as him.

“You know,” Jupiter began, thinking her words out carefully, “You really shouldn’t joke like that, Saturn.”

He snorted at her. “You just don’t have a sense of humor. If she minded those kinds of jokes I wouldn’t make them.”

Jupiter sighed and tried to think about how to say what she needed to say without actually saying it. “All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t flirt with more than one girl at a time.”

“Don’t be such a prude Jupitar,” he began, “It’s more teasing than flirting. And Mars and (Y/N) usually do it right back. Besides neither of them like me in that way,” he began to think his next sentence through. Did he really want to let Jupitar in on his love life? What if he told her before he had the chance to? He decided to go ahead and tell her. ‘And even if Mars did-”

“You’re  _ such _ an idiot, Saturn,” Jupiter said while rubbing her temples. “Haven’t you noticed how they look at you? How they always want your opinions. How they flush when you talk to them like that.. Saturn they’re both head over heels for you!” Jupiter thought back to how (Y/N) looked and acted around him. “...One more so than the other…”

Saturn looked to the ground feeling… perplexed. Did… did they really feel that way about him? More importantly, did  _ she _ really feel that way about him. He decided to ask Jupitar if she knew anything. “Well… I guess that’s good to know,” he said as he furrowed his eyebrows. “Which one is on the higher end of the scale?” He asked. Truth be told there was only one girl that he cared about in that way, and if what Jupiter was saying is true then that means she might feel the same way for him…

“I really shouldn’t say Saturn,” she said with a sigh.

“You have to tell me. I need to know,” he said, heart racing in anticipation of her answer.

So much for not actually saying it. “It’s….. (Y/N).”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Saturn walked into the large ballroom in his best black suit and tie, a blue shirt underneath it to match his hair. He bounced on his heels nervously as he scanned the crowd looking for the girl who had consumed his thoughts for every waking hour since he had found out that the feelings he’d had were mutual. 

After not being able to spot her he finally decided to just go get a drink and find her later. That’s when he saw Jupiter getting a drink of her own. “Hey, stranger!” She greeted. Saturn gave her a nod, too deep in thought to actually acknowledge her greeting. “Looking for someone?” She asked.

Saturn looked at her with furrowed brows. “How did you-”   
  
“You can’t keep your eyes in one spot, your fingers are tapping the cup anxiously, and you didn’t even say hi back. It’s obvious that you have something else on your mind.” He nodded as he made a small  _ ‘oh’  _ noise before returning his attention to searching for his girl.

_ His _ girl… he liked the sound of that.

“She’s not here yet by the way,” Jupiter informed casually. Saturn gave her a small glare.

“You couldn’t have said that earlier?” He asked, a hint of annoyance evident in his voice. He spotted Mars across the room and his heartbeat quickened. Why was he so nervous? He guessed it was normal… after all he’d never done this with someone he was close with. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

“Hey, Mars…” He began nervously as she flashed him one of her signature big flashy smiles.

“Hey, handsome~” she flirted as she lightly punched him in the shoulder. He laughed awkwardly as he looked away from her gaze.

“Mars I need to talk to you about something…” He began.

“Hm? Okay. What is it, babe?” She asked sweetly. He sighed.

_ “That,”  _ he said.

“I don’t understand what you mean by  _ “that” _ hon,” she said confused.

“Mars I like you a lot, but only as a friend,’ he blurted out, still being quiet enough that nobody else would hear him.

“... _ O-Oh _ …” she said, the tears starting to form in her eyes. 

“I-It’s not that you’re not great Mars really it’s just... I’m-”

“In love with (Y/N),” she finished with a humorless chuckle. “Yeah I know,” she said as she wiped away her tears. “It’s okay Saturn. Honestly, you’re more of a fleeting crush to me. (Y/N)? Shes loved you for years.”

Saturn’s eyes blew open wide. “Y-Years?” He asked surprised.

“Pretty much since the day she became a commander. Honestly Saturn, you should go to her. Tell her you love her before it’s too late. Just… can I have one thing before I let you go?”   
  


“What’s that?” He asked before two slender arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. He held her back, after all, it was the least he could do. 

“Go get her,” she said softly. Saturn smiled as he pulled away to kiss her on the cheek as a final goodbye.

“I will. Thank you, Mars,” he said smiling sweetly at her.

He looked to the side to see (Y/N) staring at him in a way that made his heart break into a million pieces. Oh no…

“(Y/N).”

  
  


* * *

After bickering with herself all day and all night she had finally decided to go to the dance. Partys weren’t really her thing, but she needed to get out of her comfort zone. Well, that and she had a mission. She scanned her closet for something to wear and found a dress that she had been saving for a special occasion. A black glittery floor-length ballgown. She didn’t have crinoline to go under it, so it just hung on her. But to be honest she kind of liked the way it looked. She got dressed, did her hair and makeup, then finally started heading to the building the dance was going to take place at.

The young girl smoothed out the wrinkles on her black ball gown. Sequins decorated every inch of her torso, her neckline dipping halfway below her sternum. Her six-inch heels clacked on the ground with every step she took. Her ruby red lips were brought between her lips as she looked at the door in front of her. She had no doubt that when she opened it Mars and Saturn would be dancing to the sickeningly sweet slow song she heard through the thick iron door.

She closed her black, glittery eyes and took a deep breath. Tonight she was going to tell Saturn to just ask Mars out already. It was obvious that they liked each other and maybe, just maybe, if he was no longer even an option she would stop feeling this way about him.

She placed her hand on the handle, fingernails clacking against the smooth surface as she did. In one fluid motion, she opened the door and scanned the room. It seemed all eyes were on her as she walked across the room. She returned the lingering gazes with glares in hopes that they would look away.

“ _ Wow… (Y/N), _ ” Jupiter said looking her over. “You look  _ gorgeous.” _

“I shouldn’t have put so much effort into it. Everyone’s staring…” she said as she looked around her nervously. She shook her head as she started moving to walk away. “Maybe I should just leave-”

“No (Y/N) you have to stay a little while longer!” Jupiter insisted, stepping in front of her. “At least stay for one dance?” She asked sweetly.  _ Too  _ sweetly. Something was up. Nevertheless (Y/N) agreed to stay for a while. “Great! I’ll go get us some punch!” She said before walking away.

(Y/N) sighed before deciding to carry on with her mission. Operation “shatter my heart before anyone else gets a chance to” had begun. She pushed her way through the crowds until she noticed two blue peaks of hair rising up above the crowd. Het heart fluttered as she realized who they belonged to.

She finally pushed her way through the crowd and saw him… he was hugging Mars tightly. She was unable to move. She just watched as they held each other before he pulled away and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She gasped a little too loudly and dropped her purse, its contents spilling out onto the ground. 

Saturn’s head snapped up to meet her gaze. He found himself a bit breathless when he saw her. Even in the dim light she looked absolutely  _ stunning.  _ Still, though, he winced when he saw the pain and betrayal laced into her beautifully painted eyes. 

“(Y/N),” he said softly as he began to move towards her. She matched every step forwards he took with one back. 

“Sorry, s-sir. I didn’t mean to interrupt your moment. I-I,” he heard her voice crack and then he realized she was doing her best not to cry. “I’ll let you get back to it,” she said with a bow before running away, leaving her purse and its spilled contents on the ground. Why was she upset? Is what happened not exactly what she was trying to make happen in the first place? That’s what she wanted. She wanted him to be happy with someone who would make him happy.

She ran out of the building, her own thoughts drowning out all of the voices and noises around her. All she could hear was the rhythm of her heartbeat and the words in her head. 

She ran out of the building, tripping on her heels as she ran down the stairs. The stars then disappeared as clouds took over. She heard loud thunder from the sky. The rain started slowly, a few drops falling every now and then, but after a few seconds it was as if the heavens were opened up and pouring down on her. In a few moments her dress was completely soaked, seemingly trying to drag her whole body down with its weight. 

She finally gave in and fell to her knees as she let the rain pour on her. A cry of agony ripped its way up her throat and out of her mouth. She had always known it would happen. She spent every moment that was spent thinking of him reminding herself that he was in love with Mars. Not her. And if the way he was holding her moments ago her hunch about those feelings was correct.

So if she already knew why did it  _ hurt  _ so much?   
  


“ _ Stupid stupid  _ **_stupid!_ ** **”** She said, hitting the ground with every word. “Why the heck are you so naive? Why would someone as  _ wonderful _ as him choose you?” Right now they were probably slow dancing to another song. He had probably not even noticed how broken she felt at that moment. He probably didn’t even notice she was ever there. And he most definitely didn’t chase after her.

“(Y/N)?”

She looked up and there was the man she had hoped would both be there and would be gone. “S-Saturn?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Saturn leaned down to the soaking wet girl. “Why did you run?” he asked as he tried to wipe away some of the water and running, ruined makeup from her face. She sniffled and leaned away from his hands.

“Please d-don’t make me say it… y-you’ve already chosen s-someone else over me. A-at least let me keep a little bit of my dignity…” she stuttered out in between her sobs. It was so  _ embarrassing _ to be this vulnerable in front of him.

“M’lady I  _ promise _ you this is all just a misunderstanding,” he promised.

“What is there to understand? You want Mars, not me. N-Not that its a problem. You can love w-whoever you want. It’s my own fault for being,” she took a deep breath in, her words grew louder and more emotional with every syllable, “ **stupid** enough to believe anyone would want someone as  _ worthless  _ as me!” She all but yelled at the ground.

“(Y/N),” he began again as he put his hand over hers. She quickly drew it back.

“Give me reasons we should be complete, Sir. You should be with her, I can’t compete…” she shivered, the cold finally getting to her as she sat on her heels. “You look at me like I am someone else…”

“(Y/N),” he said, a little more firm this time.

“Can’t you see!” She said pointing to the building full of happy dancing couples, “I don’t want to slow dance in the dark… Not with someone who doesn’t love me back…”

**“(Y/N)!”** Saturn yelled. The younger girl flinched and looked up to him. “I was letting Mars down easy in there. The kiss on the cheek that you saw? That was a goodbye,” he explained as he took her hands in his and held them tightly so that she couldn’t that them away this time. “My dear, you mean everything to me. You are just so  _ wonderful _ , and I have no idea how you don’t see it. And to call yourself worthless? I won’t stand for it. You are my  _ world, _ (Y/N).”

He gently pulled her to her feet and then to him, and she didn’t really put too much effort into resisting. He pulled her arms to be around his neck before he wrapped his arms around her waist. The gentle rhythm of a soft song could be heard through the walls of the building. It was a bittersweet melody, perfectly fitting the moment.

“I-I don’t understand,” she said as she shook her head.

“What don’t you understand?” He asked.

“...Why? Mars is beautiful and smart and kind to you… so why… why did you follow me out here? Why did you turn her down?” She asked over the sound of the rain, looking deep into his ocean blue irises. Oh, how she would happily drown in those cool pools of emotions if she could.

He smiled sweetly. “Because, (Y/N),” he purred, making sure to say her name extra sweetly. He enjoyed the way that her skin pricked up at hearing her name from his lips, “I don’t love Mars.” He moved one hand to cup her cheek and wipe away the tears and rain from her face. It is true that her hair was a mess and her makeup had all been washed away from the rain, but even with no makeup and messy hair she was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

“Then who do you love?” She asked, praying for her name to come out of his mouth once again.

“You,” he tilted her head up to be level with his own before he leaned in and gently kissed her, lips staying for less than a second before he pulled away. She looked at him wide-eyed.

“You love me?” She asked, needing to hear it once again.

“Yes (Y/N), I love you,” he confessed, “more than anything or anyone else.”

She wasted no time in grabbing his tie and pulling him back down for another kiss. He chuckled at her before kissing her back with twice as much force and desperation. His arm around her waist squeezed tighter as the hand that was on her cheek moved to play with her hair. He twisted a few strands at the nape of her neck around his fingers and she leaned into his touch.

Finally she tried to pull away only for Saturn to follow her lips, not quite ready to stop. She pushed on his chest and finally, he let her catch her breath. “I love you too..” she said breathlessly as she moved her arms to hold him around his waist. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his quick heartbeats. He let out a lighthearted laugh. 

“Clearly,” he teased, “although I don’t think it’s clear enough m’lady,” he said as he put a finger under her chin and brought her face up to his once again. His lips lightly brushed hers before he dove in once again, savoring every second of it. After all, he had waited far too long to be able to hold her, to touch her like this. He smiled into it when he felt her warm hands on his scalp as she ran her hands through his hair.

They separated once again and pressed their foreheads together. “Looks like you don’t have to call me sir anymore. You can just call me by my name.”   
  
“Okay,  _ Saturn, _ ” She said sweetly and he melted. He had never really liked his name until she said it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to slow dance?” He asked as he repositioned their ar,s into a dancing position. She smiled at him. 

“Actually, I would love to…” she said, getting into a dancing position once again. She laughed at how cheesy they were. Slow dancing at night in the rain. They were both going to be sick in the morning, but it seemed like neither of them cared. (Y/N) looked into Saturn’s beautiful ocean eyes and blushed profusely at the adoration she saw in them. “I love you,” she breathed. He chuckled warmly, a sound that (Y/N) had decided was sweeter than any love song she had ever heard.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't feel super proud of this, but hey at least it's finished. If you by some miracle liked it leave a comment or a vote! Stay safe beauties uwu.


End file.
